Daisya Barry
is a former Exorcist of Tiedoll Unit and member of European Branch of the Black Order. While on a mission with his teammates Yu Kanda and Noise Marie to find their General, Froi Tiedoll, he was killed by Noah Tyki Mikk and his Innocence, the Charity Bell, was destroyed. Appearance Daisya is a young man a below average height. His uniform consists of a long cloak worn over a pair of pants tucked into thigh high boots, and he seems to wear bandages as opposed to a shirt. The hood of his cloak is long and ends in a point, his Innocence, the Charity Bell, attached to a metal fixture on the end, similar to the bell on the coxcomb of a medieval court jester. The top of his head is covered in more bandages/a hat, obscuring his brown hair from sight. He has sharp facial features and wears some kind of makeup under his dark eyes that trail down his cheeks like tear-marks but end in sharp points. Golem Daisya's golem is black with bat-like wings. It is rhombus-shaped with the upper sides shorter and the down ones longer, making an edge. The unique eye has is rather peculiar. It has strange curvilinear pattern in the schlera and also a dot. The Pupil seems to be empty. Personality Daisya appears to be energetic and slightly rude, calling Noise Marie, one of his teammates, an old manD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 118 and even breaking his own General's glasses with his Innocence,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 135 though Tiedoll said Daisya was just teasing. Daisya seems to research adventure and sensations, his last words in the anime even being "at least I never got bored". As a matter of fact, Daisya dislikes boredom. Daisya is facetious, enjoying making jokes and mischief much like Lavi. Fanbook, Gray log Personal Statistics History Daisya was from Bodrum, a seaside town and port in Turkey. A fan of soccer, his affection and skill for the sport shone through in his fighting style, his Innocence taking the form of a hollow ball he kicked around. As a child, he was the oldest brother of several siblings. Since his parents were merchants, he was often tasked either with helping the shop or watching his brothers and sisters. In spite of loving his family, he craved something more adventurous which was his main reason for deciding to be an Exorcist. Plot Missions arc (Anime Only) He is seen in a bar with Kanda telling him that he has found the location of Froi Tiedoll. Order in Crisis arc When it becomes known that the Generals are being targeted by the Noah Family, Daisya is sent out with his teammates, Yu Kanda and Noise Marie, to find their General, Froi Tiedoll. Their mission, though, isn't easy, for while Tiedoll doesn't disappear like Cross Marian, he noted by his team as being hard to keep up with.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 63 When their travels lead them to a city swarming with Akumas, the three break up and decide to regroup at dawn, after killing off several Akuma.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 118 Daisya demonstrates his ability by shooting charity bell in the head of an akuma before making it resonate which blows up the head of the akuma. While working his way through the city to the meeting point, Daisya meets up with Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 127 In the anime, Daisya first wonders if he is a human and then asks if he is an Akuma. Tyki answers he is not an Akuma so Daisya wonders would a human be in a town infested with Akumas. Tyki shivers and asks Daisya his name. Upon hearing Daisya's answer, Tyki checks his list and sees that Daisya is not in it so he leaves. However Daisya is suspicious and he shoots him with his innocence that Tyki dodges. Daisya concludes that Tyki is not a human and Tyki stops. Unable to control his pulsations anymore he turns back with a slasher smile and his Noah skin. Daisya notices his feature and realizes that Tyki is a Noah. He activates Charity Bell and shoots at Tyki. Tyki avoids the first attack and snarly call it "spooky". Rather confident, Daisya shoots again with more force, this time Tyki has to jump to avoid it. The ball disappears in the nearby buildings. Tyki hears a bell ringing loud enough to make the windows break. The ball appears from a window next to Tyki and both disappear in the smoke. Daisya believes that he has won but as the smoke vanish, he sees that Tyki stopped the ball by opposing an air resistance with ability. Tyki uses his power again to disappear in the ground and reappearing just in front of an horrified Daisya. After that, the screams of Daisya are heard by Kanda and Marie. Tyki destroys his Innocence before he dies and uses Teez to kill him. His body is later seen hung upside down from a lamp post by chains, his arms held out by his sides, so his body is position similar to an upside-down cross. Legacy Upon hearing of his death, Froi Tiedoll weeps openly and burns a sketch of Daisya's hometown as a tribute. Tiedoll claims Daisya had a good heart, even if he did use his Charity Bell to break his glasses.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 135 Powers and Abilities Innocence 'Charity Bell '(隣人ノ鐘 (チャリティ・ベル) Chariti beru): His Anti-Akuma Weapon, an equipment type, was often found at the end of his cowl when not invoked. It is handled much like a soccer ball and can break through multiple Akuma and cause any it hits to resonate like larger bells. These sound waves cause Akuma to explode. When Daisya used his Charity Bell against a Level Two, he kicked the Innocence right into the Akuma's head. The Innocence then used the Akuma's skull as a new bell, the ball, itself, becoming the clapper and amplifying its resonance with the Akuma's skull.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 122 These resonances caused several Level One Akuma in the vicinity to explode. Major battles * Daisya Barry, Marie and Kanda VS Akumas * Daisya Barry VS Tyki Mikk Relationships Yu Kanda Even though it can't be said that Daisya and Kanda had a polite relationship, Kanda seemed to gets along with him a lot more than he does other people. They have known each other for a long time and seem to be quite good at working together. Kanda seemed genuinely troubled when he heard Daisya had been attacked. Noise Marie Daisya and Marie seemed to have a friendly relationship. Like with Kanda they have met a long time ago and work together really well. Marie had a reaction similar to Kanda's upon Daisya's death. Trivia *Daisya likes soccer, dancing and shark (food), and dislikes boredom.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 46 References Navigation de:Deesha Barry Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Characters Category:Turkish Characters